A Howling Halloween
by master of the unknown
Summary: Plot- Scott's mom needs time to come to terms with Scott being a Werewolf, so she sends him to his cousin Rachel's, only to discover they had adopted a young girl named Jamie Loyd. As Halloween approaches, Scott discovers a secret about Jamie's family. Her uncle is Michael Myers! Whats going to happen when our favorite Teen Wolf meets an unstoppable killer
1. Chapter 1

This is my Halloween story for 2012. Its a crossover between Halloween and Teen Wolf. Ive always wondered what would happen if a Teen Wolf character went against a killer like Michael or Jason. And before you say anything, I know both are from completly different time era's but try not to think about it too much and enjoy the story. Starts after Season Two of Teen Wolf.

I own nothing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Scott sighed as the plane finally landed and he took off his head phones. Just recently, Scott's mom discovered that he was a Werewolf and after the whole Kanama situation, she needed some time to herself. So she sent him here to Haddonfield Illinois to stay with his cousin Rachel and her parents. Scott exited the plane with his luggage and made his way inside the airport. Scott really wished he was back home right now and hanging with his friend Stiles but the young Werewolf understood if his mom really needed this time to herself. Scott glanced around till he seen a sign with his name on it. As he approached he noticed a female around his age with shoulder length blond hair and she seemed to be dressed in a blue sweater. That was definatly his cousin Rachel. It seemed she was the first to notice him.

"Scott!"Rachel shouted while dashing towards him before embracing him in a strong hug. Scott chuckled while he returned the hug.

"Hey Rachel, its good to see you as well" Rachel's parents approached and Scott took notice of a young girl with raven hair that went past her shoulders.

"Welcome to Haddonfield Scott and we would like to introduce you too Jamie here"Rachel's dad motioned for the little girl to step forward. She did hesitantly though.

"Hi, my names Jamie"She introduced herself but you could see she was a little nervous.

"Its nice to meet you Jamie, my names Scott McCall"He smiled while offering her his hand and she shook it while a small smile formed on her face as well. They all left the airport and was heading to their house in Haddonfield. Scott took notice on how beautiful the town looked in the fall. The colorful leaves blowing off the old trees, children running around in their Halloween costumes. They quickly stopped at a McDonalds for some food before actually arriving at the house. Scott heard a few years back that his cousin's moved to a new place and when Scott layed his eyes on it, he knew they definatly made a good choice. It was a two story house colored a redish orange, it looked old but Scott didn't mind.

"Welcome to our home Scott"Darlene said while Scott thanked her before he opened the front door like a gentlemen. They all went inside and Richard told Jamie to go show Scott his room. Jamie led Scott upstairs before she opened the first door on their left. It was kinda like his room, it had a bed and a bathroom. Scott sat his luggage by his bed and started to unpack his stuff.

"Hey Scott, do you want to see some of my drawings?"He heard Jamie ask. Scott turned and nodded while Jamie smiled and left to go get her art work. It only took a few moments for Jamie to return with a green box and a dog following behind her. She handed Scott over a few drawings and some were typical drawings a child would make. Some were of her family, some of the dog and another was woman with dark shade of blond hair. In the box, Scott noticed a photo. He picked it up and seen a woman with the same colored hair like in the drawing, she was holding a pumpkin and smileing.

"Whos this?"Scott asked Jamie who was to preoccupied playing with their dog and noticed Scott was talking about the photo. Scott noticed Jamie do a complete one eighty from a happy child to a sad one.

"Thats my mom, my real one"Jamie said and Scott could hear the sadness in her tone.

"What happened to your mom?"

"Shes dead"Scott noticed a few tears build in Jamie's eyes before giving her a small hug. She sobbed into his shoulder before she calmed down and Scott returned the picture into the box. After unpacking his stuff, Scott went downstairs and went into the kitchen.

"Hey Scott, why don't you let me show you around town"Rachel offered and Scott shrugged his shoulders, nothing better to do anyway. The two teens left the house and noticed a car pull up.

"Hey Rachel and who's your friend"The woman driving the vehicle asked.

"Hey Tina, this is my cousin Scott McCall"Both Scott and Rachel got in the car while Tina viewed Scott with a grin.

"Where have you been keeping him Rachel, hes cute"Tina said while Scott was embarassed which both girls seen and laughed.

"Hes not been in this town for two hours and your already hitting on him Tina"Rachel said while Tina started driving.

"Can't blame a girl for being interested"Tina smirked while both girls then went into other female conversations no male should be apart of. They spent the rest of the day hanging out before it got too dark and Tina returned the two home. Before Scott got out of the car, he felt a tugging on his hand. He turned and seen Tina holding out a piece of paper.

"Call me sometime"Tina winked while Scott took the paper and gave her a smile.

"Yeah sure"He said while closing the door behind him. Tina drove off and he heard the giggiling of his cousin.

"Tina definatly can be a terrible flirt, but hey if you play your cards right. You could get lucky"Rachel smirked before going into the house. Scott understood the hidden meaning under his cousin's words and blushed faintly. Scott put the paper in his pocket before he heard the loud crash of thunder over head. He noticed the shining rays of the sun light start to get blocked by the darkness of the storm clouds.

"Looks like theirs a storm coming"Scott muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Rain pelted the ambulance as it drove through the storm. Harsh thunder clapped above and lightening danced across the sky. The road was barely visible and a thick cloud of mist drifted infront of the vehicle. The driver of the ambulance noticed they arrived at their destination and came to a small stop. A doctor and nurse got out of the ambulance before going inside a large building. They heard a small buzzing sound and the doors came unlocked, allowing them entrance. They stood before two security guards.

"Put all metal objects in the metal tray"One of them said while both doctor and nurse did just that.

"Purpose of visit?"Asked the same guard.

"Patient pick up and transfer to Smith's Grove"The doctor answered while the guard nodded.

"Im going to take you down their"The guard grabbed a set of keys before telling the other to watch his post. They walked down a few hallways while hearing the screams of the other inmates.

"Jesus"muttered the doctor.

"Jesus doesn't have anything to do with this place. This is where humanity dumps its worst nightmares"The security guard said while they arrived at an elevator. He unlocked the elevator before all three stepped inside. The doctor pushed the bottom floor button and they began their descend to the underground section of the building. The finally reached the ground level and the guard opened the gate.

"Welcome to hell"He muttered before all three walked out and they noticed a man laying on a table with his whole head covered in bandages. A man with a clipboard noticed the new arrivals. He extended his hand which the doctor shook.

"Im doctor Hoffman" The man introduced himself.

"Has the patient been preped for transport?"

"Yes" Dr. Hoffman answered while the other doctor nodded.

"Good, nurse check him over"The nurse nodded while both doctors left to get the transport ready. Too bad none of them noticed, the patient's arm fall out from under the cover and hung their.

"I assumed Dr. Loomis would be here after all Michael Myers is still his patient"The doctor said while Hoffman scoffed while muttering a few words about Loomis.

"Alright lets move him"Both heard the nurse announce.

It wasn't long before Michael was loaded on a streture and rolled out of the building. The rain pelted their bodies, soaking them in mere seconds. They placed Michael in the back of the ambulance before climbing in and closing the doors behind them. Hoffman looked in the window of the ambulance and seemed to be waiting to see if Michael would wake up or not. The ambulance drove off into the night with Michael Myers in the back, who was slowly waking up from his slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Scott was awakened by Jamie screaming. He bolted out of bed and ran down the hallway to her room. The screaming was coming from her closet and he open the door to see Jamie crying while holding onto the photo of her mother. Scott quickly pulled the young girl into a hug as he heard the footsteps of Rachel and her parents coming.

"Its fine Jamie, your alright"Scott tried to comfort but the girl continued sobbing. When Darlene(Rachel's mom) entered the room, Scott gave Jamie to her.

"It was all a bad dream Jamie. Just a nasty old dream"She carried the girl out of the room while Scott picked up the stuff from Jamie's box and put them back inside. When Scott closed the closet door, his enhanced hearing picked up the sound of movement behind him. Scott quickly turned around to see no one was there. The wind blew through the open window and the sound of thunder echoed in the room. Scott closed the window before returning to his room, hopeing to get some more sleep.

The rays of the sun hit Scott in the face which caused him to groan in frustration. He got up and changed into a different outfit before heading downstairs for breakfast. Jamie walked past him with a small frown and Scott wondered what was wrong now. He walked in and seen Rachel with her head in her hands and she seemed annoyed.

"Good morning Scott"Rachel's mom said.

"Good morning, so what did I miss?"

"Well Rachel here wants to go out on Halloween with her boyfriend. But me and Richard are leaving for somthing important and we need her to watch Jamie" All three heard Rachel sigh as she continued to eat her breakfast.

"Hey let her go on her date, I will watch Jamie and even take her trick or treating"Scott offered.

"No Scott, we couldn't ask you to do that"Darlene said but Scott shrugged his shoulders.

"Its fine and besides I don't mind at all"Both parents looked unsure before Rachel decided to voice her opinion.

"Think about it guys, I get to go on my date, you get to leave and Jamie is watched by Scott, all problems solved"Rachel said and sent Scott a look that said 'I owe you one'.

"Ok if your sure about it Scott"Rachel went upstairs to inform Jamie on the change of events while Scott made himself a bowl of cerial.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Doctor Sam Loomis and Hoffman arrived at the crime scene to see a brutal sight. They were given a police report that the ambulance carrying Michael Myers had crashed off a bridge and is currently resting their. Sam knew that the crashed ambulance was the tomb for the bodies of the poor doctors and nurses but not for Michael. Putting the car in park, both doctors got out and seen an officer approach them.

"When did this happen?"Hoffman asked the officer.

"Sometime during the night, probably the storm. They came crashing down into the river bank, it happens"The officer said.

"How many people in the back?"Loomis asked.

"Four pluse Myers"Hoffman answered but both Loomis and the officer could hear he was trying to convince himself that it was true.

"The bodies are all chewed up"The officer said while Loomis stepped into the warm waters of the river bank.

"Loomis just leave it alone"Hoffman said and Sam ignored him. The water was an odd color of brown, dark blue and with blood floating at the surface. Sam looked inside and seen the carnage of the whole thing but the doctor was sure Michael had survived and he was the cause of all this. Sam sighed while walking back over to the two.

"Hes gone. He was here but now hes gone"Sam simply said while stepping back on land. He heard the officer and Hoffman continue to talk about the bodies again. "You won't find him, hes done all this. And now hes escaped"

"You don't know that, Michael could have been thrown from the vehicle"Hoffman said while the officer nodded.

"Ive seen bodies thrown twenty to thirty feet from a crash sight"

"And by some miracle Michael is conscious, his muscles would be totally usless. Give the troopers a chance to search"Hoffman said while Sam looked at him like he was stupid.

"Your talking about him as if he were a human being. That part of him died years ago"Sam said while turning his back to them and headed for the car.

"Where are you going?"Hoffman asked.

"Haddonfield, its a four hour drive. You can reach me through the local police, if you don't find him in four hours. Im sure I will"Sam said the last part quietly before getting in the car and taking off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Thats where I will end Chapter One of this story. Like I said Ive always wanted to do a crossover between Halloween and Teen Wolf so I hope you enjoy.

MasterOfTheUnknown.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, sorry for not updating this story in so long. But here is chapter two of A Howling Halloween.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun glared down as Dr. Sam Loomis drove down the road in his old car. His car was running low on fuel and he needed to make it to Haddonfield by the end of the day or the town will be painted crimson with the blood of innocent people. Seeing a small white gas station, Loomis pulled his car right by the pumps. Looking around, Sam noticed that he was the only car in the station and the place looked abandoned. Sam stepped out of the car before trying to take a peek through the windows to see if anyone was in their but it was to dark to see through.

"Hello their" Sam called out while opening the cap to his fuel tank before beginning to fill up his car.

From the garage door that was opened slightly, a figure watched Sam as he poured the gas in his car while not making a single movement. He watched as Sam finished filling up his car before making his way over.

Sam ducked underneath the half-opened door leading into the garage. He noticed a big red truck with the hood up, showing that the vehicle needed some repairs. Sam began to try and walk around the garage to find some person when suddenly from above a figure dropped wrapped from head to toe in chains. Sam could already tell the person was dead and he could see the last expression the poor soul had was one of true fear. Quickly leaving the garage, Sam made his way to the front door and burst through to see no one inside.

"Hello is anyone here?!" Sam shouted while all was silent. He slowly pulled out his gun from underneath his trench coat. Sam began to walk towards the counter in the gas station when he noticed a young female who looked to be in her early twenties was laying unmoving on the floor with a broken plate and food beside her corpse.

"Good god"Sam muttered while he looked towards the phone to see it was broken. Loomis looked back to see another phone on the wall and dashed towards it. As he picked the phone up he slammed it back down when he figured out the line had been cut. Sam let out a small sigh before he felt a small shiver run over his sixth sense. He felt someone's gaze on him and he knew right away who it was. Only one person or what ever he was now made the old doctor actually feel real fear run through his very veins.

"Michael?" Sam asked as he slowly turned to see his old patient standing in the doorway leading into the kitchen. Michael stood over six foot tall dressed in a mechanic's uniforme and had multiple bandages wrapped around his head. Small blood stains were around the mouth area where Michael might have had an injury.

"Why now?" Sam asked as his grip on his cane weakened untill the cane fell to the floor. Sam made slow steps towards Michael who didn't even seem fazed by the doctor's presence.

"You waited ten years, I knew this day would come" Michael still said nothing as his stare never left Sam's for one second. Sam then held his arms out to his sides.

"If you want another victim take me but leave those people in peace please Michael" Sam almost sounded like he was begging Michael, he was ready to sacrifice his life for the whole town of Haddonfield. When Michael didn't respond, Loomis quickly raised his gun and pointed it at Michael.

"Damn you"Sam cursed his old patient before fireing off multiple gun shots. The sound of broken dishes was made and Sam noticed Michael seemed to have vanished into thin air as if he wasn't even their in the first place. Sam's face held no emotion as he knew a few shots from his gun wouldn't put down the psychopath. Sam ran out the front door to find Michael was no where in sight.

"Michael!" Sam yelled out before a huge crash was heard behind him followed by the sound of screeching tires. Sam seen behind the wheel of the truck was the bandaged face of Michael and he was heading straight for him. Fireing off another few shots, Loomis barely dodged the vehicle as it drove past him at fast speeds. The truck managed to cause a small spark by the gas pumps. Sam knew what was about to happen so as quickly as his old body could, he ran and dove behind some trash cans as the whole gas station burst into flames. A giant orangish red fireball with black smoke shot into the sky and even behind the safety of the trash cans, Sam could still feel the heat radiating as if he were next to a camp fire. Sam let his gaze drift towards the direction where Michael was heading and it confirmed his suspicioun and his fears. Michael Myers was heading straight for Haddonfield to find his youngest relative and niece.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Haddonfield, the final bell of the day rung and echoed through the hallway. Multiple students in differently dressed and colorful costumes piled out of their classrooms. Every student in the school was dressed up for Halloween except for Jamie who decided to dress in some normal clothes. Behind her, two boys and one girl began to taunt her.

"Hey Jamie, why aren't you wearing a costume?"The boy with the skull mask asked.

"Where's your mask or are you already wearing it?" The other boy with the robot mask tauntned. Jamie walked over to the coat rack and began to put on her jacket.

"I dont need to wear a stupid costume"Jamie replied calmly while on the inside felt as if she would break into tears at any moment.

"Thats because everyday is Halloween at Jamies house, because her uncle's the boogeyman"The skull masked kid said which caused Jamie to have a small flash of fear cross her face before she began to walk towards the exit of the school. She knew who her uncle was, the same man who murdered all those people with the exception of her own mother and his sister many years ago on Halloween night.

"Boogeyman, Boogeyman, Jamie's uncle's the Boogeyman" She could hear their chantting as she finally decided to run out of the building. Cool autumn winds blasted Jamie in the face as she ran towards a tree and rested against it with heavy panting. Small tears trailed down her cheeks, Jamie truely feared her uncle and wished that her real mother would come back. She cleaned the tears from her face while trying to calm herself down.

"Hey Jamie" A male voice she instantly recognized as her step-cousin Scott McCall shouted towards her. She looked behind her to see her step-sister Rachel, her friend Tina and Scott in a car. Jamie quickly made her way over to them.

"Jamie are you okay?"Rachel asked noticing that Jamie looked upset and her eyes gave everyone the clear indication that she had been shedding tears. She didn't say anything as she crawled into the back seat of the car and slowly rested her head against Scott's shoulder. Rachel shut the door and the car took off.

"So ready for some ice cream?" Rachel asked.

"I want to go out trick or treating like all the other kids"Jamie said

"I thought you didn't want to go trick or treating?" Scott asked

"You know Rachel, the discount mart in having a sale on Halloween costumes" Tina said.

"I dont know Brady is working their" Scott could hear the nervousness in his cousin's voice.

"Brady?"Scott asked Tina.

"Oh that's Rachels boyfriend" Tina smiled while Rachel gave her a small glare. The two girls then began to debate if not they should get the Halloween costume or the ice cream.

"Well Jamie what do you want to do?"Scott asked while Jamie let a small smile on her face.

"Discount mart, can we get ice cream after?"Jamie asked Rachel while Tina gave off a small giggle.

"Sure Jamie and you know what I'll pay" Scott said.

"Thanks Scott" Jamie embraced Scott in a small hug which he returned.

Mintues later, the car stopped out infront of a small store. Rachel, Scott and Jamie got out.

"Hey Tina why dont you come and buy a costume too?" Scott said while Tina gained a playful smirk.

"Why so you can just rip it off at the end of the night?" Tina asked flirtatiously while Scott felt his cheeks burn in embaressment which didn't go unnoticed by Tina who let out another small giggle.

"Im just jokeing Scott" Tina parked the car before the four of them walked into the store.

"Hey Rachel" A male voice said and Scott noticed a smile grow on his cousin's face. "I thought I was supposed to pick you up later?" Scott had a feeling this must be Brady, he seemed like a nice guy but Scott couldn't pass up the oppertunity to not only embaress her cousin but play the role of the over protective cousin.

"Were just here to buy Jamie a Halloween costume" Tina said while Brady told them how they had the best costumes in the whole town.

"Hey Im Scott McCall, Rachels cousin" Scott offered his which Brady shook. Scott applied a little pressure to the hand shake and only he noticed Brady wince a little. "Your going to take care of her right, not hurt my cousin in any way" Brady wasn't a fool, he understood the hidden message under Scott's words. He basically told him, "you hurt my cousin I hurt you".

"Yes I promise" Scott smiled while releasing the poor guy's hand. Scott, Tina and Jamie left Rachel to talk with her boyfriend while they went in search of a costume. It didn't take long for them to find and the three split up to find their own perfect costume. Scott noticed the masks from many different horror movies hes seen to the classic vampire, alien and the last one really caught his attention. It was the classical Werewolf mask, the face was covered with hair, sharp blood stained fangs and it looked to be snarling.

"I wonder if I should find this offensive now that Im a Werewolf" Scott chuckled. He used to think being a Werewolf was a curse and how he just wished he could have been normal. But Scott realised after the Kanama situation that this power wasn't only a curse but a gift. A gift he could use to protect all that was precious to him like his friends and family.

"Hey Scott I found the perfect costume"Scott heard Tina say from behind him. Turning around Scott got a good look at what her choice of costume would be and it had him blushing full on. Tina had choosen the classic maide outift with a real short skirt that came with it. The accessory was a feather duster. Scott tried not to picture Tina in the outfit but the images just kept coming to his teenage brain. Tina noticed the young Werewolf's blush and couldn't help but giggle at him. He was just to easy to embaress.

"Tina are you sure thats the costume you want?"

"Yes it is do you like it?"Tina asked with a smile while Scott just nodded. Suddenly a small girl's scream pierced the store followed by the sound of glass shattering. Scott knew that scream from anywhere, it was Jamie! Scott dashed towards where the sound was made with Tina hot on his heels. They found Jamie sitting on the floor with a blank expression with a clown costume in her hand. Her body was surrounded by glass shards and to his surprise and relief she didn't seem injured. Rachel along with Brady arrived around the corner not even seconds later.

"Jamie what happened?"Rachel asked as she knelt towards her sister who looked at her with blank eyes. Scott knew a girl Jamie's age shouldn't have eyes like those, those eyes spoke of great loss with a fear somthing was going to happen.

"It was the nightmare man, hes coming to get me Rachel" She muttered. Rachel seemed hesitant at first but it vanished quickly. Scott noticed the hesitation with narrowed eyes.

"Your fine, you probably just saw a mask and it scared you. Atleast your not cut" Rachel lifted Jamie up to keep the young girl from stepping on the glass shards and began to walk towards the front of the store. Scott was about to follow them when he felt it again. He felt the same feeling when he was in Jamie's room during the thunderstorm and she had another of her nightmares. Scott felt really unnerved by this feeling, it felt dangerous and was putting his Werewolf senses on high alert. Scott stepped into the changing room that Jamie had used to find it empty except for the broken mirror. What or who had caused Jamie to freak out like that, Scott knew she wouldn't have been scared over some mask. Why had Rachel seemed so nervous when Jamie mentioned this nightmare man. Somthing didn't add up and Scott wanted answers. Stepping out of the changing room, Scott followed after his cousin. Peering out of the changing room, Michael with his new mask watched as his youngest relative walked away with her older sister, friend and Scott.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Loomis panted heavily as the sun's heat hit him like a train. It was unbearable but he had to walk to Haddonfield since his car was destroied in the explosion. He limped along the side of the rode when the sound of tires approaching from behind caught his attention. Turning around he seen a car full of jocks and cheerleaders, he waved at them and hoped they would pull over. The car passed by him and stopped only a few feet ahead, the cheerleaders began to chant for him to hurry up. But as soon as Sam got within a few inches of the car, the wheels picked up speed and blew dirt in his face. Sam coughed as his body was surrounded in a small cloud of dust and dirt particles.

Sam let out a small sigh before the sound of a car honking its horn caught the doctor's attention.

"Get in here old man, I haven't got untill judgement day" The driver of the vehicle spoke. Sam limped his way to the car before getting inside and to his internal pleasure had time to relax as the car began to drive.

"Thank you" Sam said.

"Anything for a fellow pilgrim, were all on a quest and sometimes we need help to get to where were going" The man said before letting out a small sneeze into his palm. Sam finally took in his surroundings and the appearance of the driver. He could tell the man was big into religon, if the "I heart Jesus" sticker didn't say it already. The man seemed to be in his late thirties or early fourties and was dressed in what looked to be a regular priest outfit. The man extended his hands towards Loomis.

"Fredrick Jackson, pleased to meet you" Fredrick introduced himself while Sam shook his outstretched hand.

"Where are you going Mr. Jackson?"Sam asked

"Promise land, God's country, what about you Mr?"

"Loomis"Sam answered "Haddonfield"

"Car trouble?"

"You could say that" Sam let out a sigh while keeping his attention on the road. Fredrick turned his attention towards Sam with a strange look running through his eyes. Sam feeling the man's gaze turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Your hunting it aren't you, just like me" Fredrick seemed to gain a small smile while his attention returned to the road.

"What are you hunting Mr. Jackson?" Sam asked curiously.

"Apocalypse, end of the world, Armageddon, it always has a face and a name" Fredrick took a sip from his whiskey container. "Ive been hunting the bastard for thirty years, come close a time or two. Too damn close" Sam noticed Fredrick's face seemed to be recalling old memories, good ones or bad he coudln't tell which.

"You can't kill damnation mister, it doesn't die like a man dies" Sam inwardly chuckled, oh the irony.

"I know what you mean" Sam said while Fredrick smiled at him before offering Sam some of his whiskey. Sam accepted the offer with a smile before drinking down the alcohol.

"Yes will gather around the river, the beautiful, beautiful river" Fredrick sang while Sam's smile never left his face. Sam hoped they would get to Haddonfield before night fall's. After all today is Halloween.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night had finally fallen over the town of Haddonfield and the neighborhoods were filled with groups after groups of kids going out into the night, looking for their sweet delicious treats. The teenagers were out partying, getting drunk and doing other things, some pulled pranks like throwing toilet paper into trees, egging houses and so on.

Right now our favorite Teen Wolf was helping his aunt and uncle get ready to leave for their own huge night ahead. Rachel and Brady left a half hour ago for their date and Tina decided she would keep Scott company and help take Jamie trick-or-treating. She would wait untill after Rachel's parents left and Jamie went to bed before putting on her costume.

Jamie right now was cleaning up the dinner plates while Scott handed his aunt her coat.

"How do I look?"She asked.

"Fine, just go on ahead and don't worry Rachel already informed me to where all the emergency numbers were" Scott laughed while his aunt and uncle wished him and Tina a happy Halloween before leaving.

"Hey Jamie, you better hurry up and put on your costume or youll miss all the free candy" Scott called out.

"Okay Scott" Jamie rushed upstairs to get her clown costume on. Scott turned his attention towards Tina.

"So why aren't you wearing your costume?"

"Don't worry youll be seeing it later" She smirked.

"You seriously either like to flirt alot or you'r crushing on me hard"Scott bluntly said.

"It might be a little bit of both Scott. Ever since you've gotten here and Ive meet you I just feel like their's more to you then meets the eyes and it isn't just your good looks either" Tina said.

Unknown to both, outside lurking in the darkness was Jamie's uncle who was watching Scott and Tina from behind a tree. He watched as the teen's talked with the other before his hallowed gaze drifted upwards towards his niece's bedroom. He couldn't see her but he knew she was in their, getting dressed in the same costume she bought earlier that day. It was almost an exact replica of the costume he wore when he murdered his older sister Judith. Michael's stare left his niece's bedroom window before he turned and disappeared off into the night, he had work to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thats where I will end this chapter. First off yes this will be a Scott/Tina pairing obviously. Also Tina is not a slut, she just loves to flirt with Scott while finding him mysterious as she know little to nothing about him. Also I personally can't wait untill I write the upcoming Michael vs Scott fight scene. I am planning a sequel to this story.

MasterOfTheUnknown.


End file.
